random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random-ness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Team Doofenshmirtz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 15:38, June 9, 2010 Hehe... gummy bears... (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{expecto patronum} 23:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Congrats! You are now an admin! ;) Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 03:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) WAH! Buzz has hair O.o 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Um... Hey Misty. Um, I play Coyoteas on the Q&A. Plus, Cerb was out chasing Meeper. And he's never said oy in his life. He's from Brooklyn! Not Britain! But anywho, tanks for typing stuff on the page. Yakko RE: Animaniacs Yeah.. I've already found the Fanonmaniacs. THE GIRL VERSION OF ME SCARES ME!!!!!!!!!!! Ferbette is known to do these things.... Yakko Hi Hi, TD. I'm new here but I'm on the P&F Wikis. I made a Q&A with the Phineas and Ferb cast. Feel free to ask questions for it. Q&A P&F Style P&I4EVAH! 00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your Message Cool. :) P.S. I will enjoy it here. :) P&I4EVAH! 02:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Testing Wait you do? *Looks down* Cool! Mind if I send it on Thhurady? "cause tomorrow's my birthday and I really don't want to do work tomorrow 'Daisy56 'Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw!! ;) 22:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! Keepe up the Random! 'Daisy56 'Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw!! ;) 22:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) '''Random-Art ' By Yakko '''Pickles! By Team Doofenshmirtz Pickles!By Team Doofenshmirtz As you may (or may not) have known we had some polls up and running and the results are in! Pickles were voted the most random food! With a total of 4 votes! Fried chicken came in second with 3 votes! And Bananas and Onion Rings tied for third with 1 vote each! And now I will rant about Pickles. Pickles.. They were at one point cucumbers that were soaked in vinegar and are jarred until ready, then after they are shipped out from the planet Mars they will be delivered at the local pickle farm in 2-8 weeks.. (that is probably not true because I actually have no idea how to make pickles other than the cucumber-vinegar thing). Also we even have an article about Pickles! Feel free to read and edit the random page! Ask Yakko! Yakko, If you could be any fruit what would you be? I'd be a orange because they're annoying (get it? Annoying Orange on youtube) like I can be sometimes, and sweet like I can be sometimes. Yakko the Yakker |} Admin's Articles Bloopers from the world of Sports (not really) by Wakko This week, bloopers are brought to you by the stairs. Our only blooper this week... I fell down 3 stairs and hurt my knee. Then a classmate stepped on my good foot! OUCH!!! Okay, The End. YAY! Thanks for the question and the inspiration. Btw did you want everyone to answer or just one person? P&I4EVAH! 03:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Repeating the Question Thanks for the question and the inspiration. Btw did you want everyone to answer or just one person? P&I4EVAH! 03:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! Thankz!! *hugs Misty* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56 'Thankz! For all the fish!!]] 23:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm Not Here I'm not joinin' :P I just left a message on one talk page saying that I hate how people are copying my style (You did it too >_<) Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 04:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Questions Are you asking me that like for the Q& A, or not? Helloooo Nurse! 21:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) My thing for the Gazette I know you've been running on the Gazette, but can you make it more public? Cuz I want to subscribe it an it's pretty hard to find a way to do it. Anyways, sign me up. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 05:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: What kind of fruit, eh? I'd be a orange because they're annoying (get it? Annoying Orange on youtube) like I can be sometimes, and sweet like I can be sometimes. Yakko the Yakker Resized Pic ): Awwww... *cockney accent* What about me picture? You said you'd put it in the papah! *regular voice* Yakko Idea! You should have a talk page called User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz/Articles and have users send you their articles that way. It's ok. Meh, it's ok. I have to get up at 5 each morning for school. Yakko Lolz I'm not gonna enjoy contributing *TD attacks me with a rubber chainsaw and fried chicken* *I bite the rubber chicken and spit the chicken out on TD's head* Thx. Lol. t's random lol. Not me. No way. Wackyy (Talky) 15:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) My favorite Powerpuff Girl is Blossom, but my second favorite one is Bullet (the squirrel). I like them because Blossoom's like me, and Bullet is so FLUFFY!!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]There are secrets on a leaf, in the water, in the air... 21:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Look what I did! I saw that this user said that they support Team Doofenshmirtz and I thought of you so I decided to "share my knowledge". I'm the one that says CalamityCoyote. Yakko Hi I'm just new to editing this wiki so I'm just saying Hi! Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 10:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Yes! I would love to put pictures for the Gazette! I really love adding pictures to pages! —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 01:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome! But, where will I start?—'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 01:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Pictures for the Gazette Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 04:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) wen's the gazet comin out? Perry ran for a loss of one yard on three carries , but I still won 17-6! 17:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Joining the Gazette Can I be an official member of the Gazette?—'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 23:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Let's see...do the math: 7(2x+4)=72x divided by 4 I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 21:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) he-tay nswer-ay s-iay ne-oay int-hay int-hay ough-cay ough-cay ig-Pay atin-Lay Did you SEE the Pig Latin? By the way, the answer is what you get when you have 53 pancakes, then Phineas eats 52 of them. How many pancakes? I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 21:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) FALSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nom Nom is wrong! Peter: Hey, I thought we got rid of all the Doof clones! Peter: *pushes Doof clone out window* URkorect! I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 21:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OH cheeseburgers. You just realized that?!? I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 21:32, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC Yes, I will do an article...it's halloween eve here. I'm Phineas. -A-gent-P! gazzette can i be a member f the gazzette making. and getting the issues? ~Cella gazzette can i be a member f the gazzette making. and getting the issues? ~Cella RE: Question you asked a looooooooooooooooooooong time ago XD DeviantART Yakko gazzette I want it to say Title: Random a Halloween review from Marcella As we all know being in the Halloween spirit makes peoples skin crawl. But me, I believe other wise. Since Phineas and Ferb. Random-nezz, and Cafiteria food. Dont make a difference. People like to go trick-or-treating. People sometimes get to old for trick-or-treating.... but sometimes people have a weakness for some type of candy. I saw this comercial,...it was funny. But back to the point. I like Halloween because, not just the candy, but being able to stay up very late! I mean. How many times do you get to stay up late on a Sunday!?! Its a school night! I also like how you get to pack all the candy you get in your lunch at school! :D (well....not all of it! :D) But sometimes. I would like to spend time... At home. Handing out candy, seeing the joy of the kids who walk by. Getting the candy, makes you feel good inside. But after Halloween is over, you get all the extras to your self and your family! :D Marcella is out, PEACE! :) If you wanna take out somethings you can! But i wanna ask you something. Can i write for every single one? Or is it just this one? i would like to share some of my ideas for the wikis here in the Gazzette! Thats why I wanna write for every single one! I could come up with some funny reviews. Random rants (not a serious one! like... some kind of rant about swiss cheese! thats what i mean! and maybe one about wet dogs! .... i gotta write this stuffz down!!!!) So can I? Or is it just a one time thing? ~Cella About the toon town thing. YES MY NAME IS LADY PURPE MONKEY! Tell me your user name! ~ Cella Yesh, yesh it is :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 20:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Good question. Well, I'd certainly say so, and since I can, I shall make you one...ASAP! "I am to metaphor cheese as metaphor cheese is to transitive verb crackers" -Buford First of all, you need to be a bureaucrat (the most powerful after the admins) and when you want to make someone an admin, go to their user page, click on the "Contributions Tab" and there should be a "User Rights Management" link. Click it and you are all set. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 09:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Next Gazette When will the next gazette come? —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 01:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture for the next Gazette —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 02:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Review of Busted Busted is one of the most AWESOMESAUCETACULASTIC P&F songs ever. Maybe I'm just saying that cuz I love Candace, maybe not. XD P&I4EVAH! 13:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) You may enjoy sour pickles on the moon Whats initiantion (Or how ever you spell that) and what do I do. But first I want to tell you story: I live in Ice cream Contry and have 3 sisters and 1 lazy kid! One of my sisters and the lazy person got arrested. So me and my other sisters turned into super heros and stared racing against the candle sellers. Once we got to the mall I saw the trapped bunnies and saved them. But then I fell into the ice cream. (That was a dream) I'm weirdly good! 21:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC)